Who We Are
by KizaRagore-chan18
Summary: Evolution takes place on both physical and emotional levels. Only this way can one find out who one truly is, and what one can be. Sakura, externally a stereotypical tough-girl, is about to undergo her own evolution.
1. Chapter 1

**Who We Are**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. I only own my OCs.  
***************************************************** **

I yawned. _"Class is so BORING!" _

A few seconds later my phone vibrated. _"Tell me about it. Am I supposed to care that in some DAMN year some DAMN asshole was defeated by another DAMN prick?"_

I laughed softly. _"You're __supposed__ to."_

Two seconds later (yes, I was so bored that I was down to counting seconds): _"I don't."_

My fingers flew over the keypad. _"Yeah, that wasn't obvious."_ I hit 'send'.

Momo elbowed me and I snapped to attention. The teacher was looking at me. "Now, Sakura-san, can you point out the connective in the sentence on the board?"

'_Furthermore, the United States government is under pressure from the Occupy Wall Street movement, which has been ongoing since September 2011.'_ I frowned.

"Is it… 'furthermore'?" I asked hesitantly. She beamed. Correct, then.

"Very good, Sakura-san." She said approvingly. I smiled back- being the model student I was- and went back to my phone.

"_Nearly got caught."_ I typed.

Ten seconds later: _"Got caught."_

I stifled a snort.

"Who are you always texting, Sakura-chan?" Momo asked as we entered the café. I smiled up at him. "Just a friend. Hello, everyone." I sat down between Ryoma and Fuji-senpai. "Hey, kid, move over." I said to Ryoma- in English. Yeah, I had you fooled in class, didn't I?

Damn, I should be on the stage.

"Sa-chan!" I raised an eyebrow at Eiji-senpai's wail. "Yes, senpai?"

"Make Tezuka tell us the line-up, nya!"

I gave him a look that was clearly: _Do I look like I have a death wish? _"We have practice in the afternoon, don't we?" I asked carelessly. "He'll tell us then." Best not to push him if he doesn't want to say anything.

"But don't you want to _know_?" If he wasn't so cute I would tell him to tone it down.

"All in good time." I replied, putting a piece of sushi in my mouth. "Don't even think about it, Momo." I could _feel _his eyes on my mom's wonderful cooking. And no one gets it. No one but _me_.

"You'll get fat…" He murmured. I rolled my eyes. "You must be seriously out of ideas to try that on me." I told him. "I play as much tennis as you do." Twice the amount, actually. "And if _you_ don't get fat, I doubt I will."

He pouted. But puppy eyes don't work on me. I listened as Tezuka-buchou and Inui-senpai discussed the team.

"Eiji-senpai, you should listen." I said. "They're discussing possible changes to the lineup."

"Aha!" He nearly knocked Kaidoh-kun off his chair as he whipped around to pay attention. As it was, Kaidoh-kun's lovely bento went flying.

"Here, have some of mine." I pushed it over towards him. He ignored it. "Eat. Or I'll tell buchou to make you sit out of practice."

He glared at me, and began to eat. Momo stared at me, betrayal large in his eyes. "You didn't lose your lunch!" I smacked him.

"But I'm _hungry_!" He protested.

"Shut up, idiot, you're making too much noise."

"What? Wanna say that to my face, you stupid Viper?"

"I SAID YOU'RE MAKING TOO MUCH NOISE!"

"WHY YOU-!"

I covered my ears. _Do not get into this, do not get into this, do not get into this-_

"Momoshiro! Kaidoh! Ten laps!" And there goes the captain. Damn, he's…so cool.

They subsided at once. Oishi-senpai and I sighed; Fuji-senpai continued to smile. Man is that guy creepy.

I turned my attention back to buchou and Inui-senpai, aka Very Bad Chemist. Very Bad Nickname. Yes, I know. I never claimed otherwise.

"Doubles 1 is safe." Inui-senpai was saying. The Golden Pair, I bet. "But Doubles 2- perhaps Kagawa should play there with Kaidoh."

Like wha…

"Her strengths will be needed in Singles 3." Yeah okay, _Tezuka Kunimitsu_ is talking about _my_ strengths. "According to my estimate, she will be able to counter Tanaka Hotaru's style."

"According to my data," _Flash_ go the glasses. "At her current level, she will be able to counter Tanaka's style; but Momoshiro may be able to do that as effectively. Furthermore, Kagawa and Kaidoh have been seen to work well together."

"Momoshiro and Kaidoh have played successfully before. I do not think Kagawa can work as well as Momoshiro can, with Kaidoh."

Damn straight.

"Very well, then. Kagawa in Singles 3; Momoshiro-Kaidoh in Doubles 2." VBC's pencil raced across the page. "Singles 2: Fuji. Singles 1: You or Echizen?"

Buchou folded his arms. "If it comes to Singles 1, Echizen will play. He is more than capable."

"That he is." Inui-senpai agreed, writing it down. "That's that."

I got up, seeing a couple of my friends leave the café. "See you." I smiled around for a second, before following them.

"Hey!" I grinned, seating myself on Sumiko's desk. Remi hugged me around the waist. "Long time no see, Sakura-chan!"

"I know. How're you feeling, Sumi?"

"Better. Thanks for the chocolate; you made my day."

"As always." I flipped my hair in a very superior manner. They giggled.

"_So…_" I looked at Sumiko apprehensively. That tone can mean only one topic of conversation "Has anything happened with your hot captain?"

I flushed. "No. He did tell me I play well, but that's it." They might not get it, but it's a big deal. Tezuka-buchou's not generous when it comes to compliments.

"That's… good… I guess." Remi said, raising an eyebrow. "Are you going to tell him?"

I shook my head. "No." I want him to see me as a friend; telling him I like him at this point will make him think I'm just another of his 100000-odd fan girls. Not what I want.

The bell rang, and I settled myself at the desk I shared with Momo.

There's plenty of time… plenty of time to tell anyone anything.

I'm Kagawa Sakura; just 'Sakura' is okay. I'm in my second year of high school; Seishun, obviously. I attended Seishun's junior high school as well. That's where I first met the tennis team: only Momo and Kaidoh, actually, since they were my batchmates.

I had hoped high school would have the girls' tennis team I wanted, but when I found that it didn't, I got fed up. No one even wanted to play; they just wanted to cheer the guys on. So I tried out for the boys' team. I mean, there's no rule that says girls _can't _play in the guys' club.

I've been playing tennis since I was five; I've had many emotionally-charged moments on the court, and not all of them are to do with, strictly speaking, with the game.

This is the story of those moments: it was in my high school that these moments came thick and fast. They were caused by my team, my game, the person I was- and most importantly, by the man I fell in love with.

This is our story.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Who We Are**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT. Just my OCs**

"Good lineup, don't you think?" I asked Kaidoh as we rallied a ball around; one point match.

He shrugged. "I have to play Doubles with the idiot. I'm not sure if that's good." I chuckled. "Good for us."

"OI, VIPER!" Momo yelled. "GET YOUR ARSE HERE!"

"I'M BUSY, IDIOT!" Kaidoh shouted.

"Go. You need your practice. I'll be fine on my own." I said, averting an argument. They had already run ten extra laps, after all.

Not that they would stop arguing, of course. But one less was good enough, especially if it meant that I didn't get deafened.

I hauled Fuji-senpai over and began to play a match. "Come at me with everything you have, Sakura-chan." He said.

So I did. Not everything; there are some things I don't do, some techniques and tactics I never resort to. I want to win with my natural style.

I lost, 7-5. But it was satisfying, taking five games away from Fuji-senpai. Next time, I vowed, the score will be reversed.

"Good game, Sakura-chan." He said, grasping my hand. I smiled tiredly and cast myself down on a bench.

"How about you try my new Inui Juice, Kagawa?"

I shrieked and covered my mouth, partly in embarrassment and partly to ward off the vile-looking _purple_ liquid.

"NO- I mean, thanks, senpai, I'll pass." I babbled, backing away. "I… don't… like…_purple_, actually!"

"Inui, 20 laps." If Buchou had been anyone else, I would have hugged him.

Since he was Buchou, I hid behind him. I peeked out when he muttered. "It's safe now."

_Wha… so he admits Inui-senpai's dangerous, huh?_

"Thanks, Tezuka-buchou." I smiled my very best smile. "Man, that is one scary guy."

A flash of amusement passed through his eyes. My knees nearly buckled. "Don't let your guard down."

"Uh, yeah." Wtf. When I really need it, the charm just disappears.

I turned away before I could make myself seem more of a donkey.

_Finally_…

"Regulars, I'm going to announce the lineup." Ryuzaki-sensei said, shooing the non-Regulars away. As if we didn't know it already. "Doubles 2: Momoshiro-Kaidoh."

They glared at each other. "Doubles 1: Oishi-Kikumaru."

"Yay! Together 'til the end, Oishi!"

"Singles 3: Sakura." I gave her a small smile. "Got it."

"Singles 2: Fuji." Man I feel sorry for the other dude.

"Singles 1: Ryoma."

"That's all. Dismissed. Don't let your guard down!" No, that wasn't sensei.

"Saku-chan!" I recognized the figure outside the girls' clubhouse. "Hey, Haru!" I cried, refraining from hugging him and getting all the sweat from practice onto him. "Will you wait? I'll be ten minutes."

"Not a minute more." He warned.

I stepped into the shower, rinsed my sweaty hair, stepped out and changed. I'd have a proper bath when I got home.

When I locked the door, I saw Fuji and Tezuka-buchou talking to Haru. I approached them. "Shall we?" I looked at Haru.

"Yeah." He looked at the other two. "See you, Fuji, Tezuka."

"You too, Niou. See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan."

"Hn. Goodnight, Kagawa."

"Goodnight Fuji-senpai; goodnight buchou." I waved, then turned and walked away with Haru.

"Been a while, huh?" He said, putting an arm around my shoulders. "Hm." I agreed, leaning into him. "So what did your teacher do when she caught you?"

"Oh, the usual. Sanada was worse. He refused to let me practice with the Regulars today." I smirked; I remembered Sanada Genichirou from the matches I had watched religiously, right from my last year of elementary school. And from the horror stories Haru told me about him.

"Did he slap you?" I enquired. "No." Haru replied.

"By the way, what were you and Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-buchou talking about?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing much. Just your lineup. Hey, what would you do if I leaked it?"

"I'd kill you. But we'd win anyway, leak or not."

"Confident, aren't we, miss Singles 3?"

I grinned. "Oh, yeah."

"I'm home!" I called, opening the door. It's never locked.

"So am I!" Haru yelled. I laughed.

"Hello, Sakura, Masaharu. It's lovely to see you again." Mother embraced the two of us. "Same for me, Aiki-chan." Haru kissed her on the cheek. That's something I'll never get used to. She's my _mother_, for god's sake.

"Hello, Masaharu." Father shook hands with him. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, I've been busy, Kagawa-san." At least he doesn't call my father 'Toshiro' or something along those lines. That would be truly _horrifying_.

"Come on." I pulled him upstairs. "Let's check if you still fit in that old camp bed."

"So… made any progress with Tezuka?" Haru asked slyly.

"No." I said, a little downcast. "I mean, he likes me, as far as teammates are concerned, but I don't think he even thinks of me along those lines. It's really discouraging."

Haru pulled me close. "Aw, it's okay, Saki. If it's meant to be, it'll happen."

"What if it's not?" I whispered. "Will I just go on uselessly liking him?"

"Of course not! You'll meet another amazing guy who'll be head over ears in love with you and sweep you off your feet in a dramatic, epic romance! You'll forget all about Tezuka!"

I laughed. "That's likely. So are you and your doubles partner going strong?"

"Oh, yeah. Yagyuu's wonderful." He blushed; he really has a super-romantic side to him. His doubles partner has him wrapped around his little finger, that's for sure. I grinned.

"Haru-chan's in luuuurve!" I sang, poking his cheek.

He released me, his face now tomato-red. "Am not!"

"Haru-chan's lo-ove, Haru-chan's in lo-ove…"

"I am _so_ not!"

"Stop _blushing_ and I'll believe you… maybe!"

"Saki-"

"Sakura, your mother and I need to speak to you." Father poked his head in cautiously.

I tilted my head in confusion. "Okay. Be right back, Haru." I slipped off the bed.

"Take your time." He replied, rolling over to my manga shelf and pulling out the latest _Naruto_.

"What is it, Father?" I asked, curious.

"We'll tell you." He led me to the sitting room.

"What's all this about?"

"Sit down, dear." Mother said gently. "Sakura, darling, this may come as a bit of a shock, but I want you to know that we're doing what is best for you."

"O…kay?" _Please don't make me quit tennis… no quitting tennis…_

"Marriage is… an important thing in any Japanese girl's life. It represents security and happiness. Traditionally, Japanese girls are married at fifteen, or even before. You know this."

"Yeah." _They're marrying me off? In the middle of my high school? Dude I have to get an education! And what about my feelings for Tezuka-buchou? What if something could actually work out between us?_

I shouldn't have been surprised; my family lives a modern lifestyle, but our traditional values are deeply ingrained, and my parents are pretty traditional, too.

"You're sixteen; in two years you'll be eligible to marry, under the law. Your father and I thought… we thought that it would be a good idea to enter into an engagement for you. With the son of a friend of your father's."

I relaxed; _engaged_ is a good deal better than _married_. Though the fact remains that I'm _only_ sixteen.

"Who is he? Your friend, I mean?" I asked.

"My friend from college. You haven't met him, but he's seen you as a baby. His name is Sanada."

I froze. Goddamnit… _no! Not him!_

"His son… attends Rikkai High School, doesn't he?" I forced the words out of my mouth.

"Why, yes. How do you know?" Mother asked in surprise.

I let out a petrified laugh. "_Everyone_ that plays tennis knows him. _Sanada_ _Genichirou_."

Ohgodohgodohgod.

"Sakura, please don't jump to any conclusions." Mother touched my arm. "Just wait till you meet him."

I shrugged, my mind still in a whirl. The man who had injured my Captain in a tennis match two years ago. My captain, whom I had feelings for. "Alright."

"I'm telling Haru." I said. No protests were made.

"What's up?" Haru asked nonchalantly as I entered the room. When I flopped down on the bed, he looked at me carefully, surprised by my lack of response. "Saki, hun, what's wrong?"

"My parents are getting me engaged." I mumbled. His eyes widened. "Who do I need to decapitate?" He demanded, sitting up.

"Your _effing_ vice captain." I spat, sitting up.

Big mistake.

Tears began to pour out of my eyes.

For once, Haru was unable to comfort me. Maybe because he'd fainted.

Tezuka Kunimitsu's face seemed to shimmer before me. The steady tears blurred the image; the sound of the sobs drowned out what he might have been saying.

What was going to happen between myself and my captain?

I could foresee nothing.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Who We Are**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT. Just my OCs.**

"It's going to be okay, Saki, it's going to be okay…" Haru kept whispering to me on the way to school. He was taking me there, and then returning home, since his classes began only at nine.

"You'll be late for morning practice." I had warned him.

"Sanada won't be there to punish me." He'd shrugged. "I heard him telling Yukimura yesterday. He won't be there for evening practice either, obviously."

_Sanada… Genichirou._

I shook my head, like a dog trying to rid its ears of water. "I'm nervous." I stated. "I don't know if I should tell them."

"When we meet you on the court, it's going to look weird, because both of you are going to be wearing the same rings." He pointed out. "Best to tell them now."

"Will you tell Sanada-san to inform your team, or will you do it?"

"Depends. If Sanada doesn't, I will." He replied.

"You live dangerously."

"Oh, yeah." He grinned wolfishly. "Life on the edge, me."

I giggled.

At the gates I turned and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Haru."

"Where did you learn to thank friends?" He muttered. "Love you, Saki. Take care!"

"Love you too. Bye." I smiled weakly; over his shoulder, I saw Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-buchou approaching.

Haru saw me looking over his shoulder, and guessed who it must be. He pulled me into an embrace again. "Chin up, girl. You're strong; you know that you gotta do what you gotta do." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded vigorously. "I know. Love you loads."

"Me too." He smiled, gave me a thumbs-up and began to walk away.

"Good morning, Fuji-senpai, Tezuka-buchou." I smiled.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." Fuji-senpai replied. Buchou nodded at me.

Oh, god, how am I going to tell them?

"Seriously, Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Momo asked for the nth time. I sighed and didn't reply as I sat down beside Eiji-senpai and Tezuka-buchou.

"Kagawa has been low-spirited all day. Probability that this is due to family problems-22%. Probability that it is due to relationship troubles- 39%." All the Regulars suddenly looked at me intently. I kept my eyes on my food. "Probability that she is wondering how to say something to someone- 39%."

I put down the chopsticks. "Probability of all three being true in a way- 100%." I said in a tired voice.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Oishi-senpai asked kindly.

I took a deep breath. "I've been wondering how to say this to all of you since last night. Haru- I mean, Niou- was right. I have to tell you guys, and it might as well be now. Look…"

"You know, traditionally, Japanese girls are married really early and all that?" They nodded, eyes widening. I cracked a smile. "No, I'm not getting _married_. But my parents are getting me engaged to my father's friend's son… a person all of you know pretty well."

"He plays tennis?"

I nodded once. "He's…" I swallowed. "Sanada Genichirou."

I scanned all their reactions. Shock, incredulity, a little anger- but I didn't dare glance at Tezuka buchou beside me.

"You're engaged to Sanada?"

I stared at buchou, not comprehending anything but that he was the first to speak. Finally I managed to reply. "As of today evening… I will be."

"Well… congratulations."

That did it. I glared at Ryoma and slammed my bento shut. "Thank you very much." I snarled at him. Then I walked off.

I locked myself in the girls' bathroom and leaned against the wall. Slow tears, not the torrential ones of last night, welled up in my eyes and made their way down my cheeks. Congratulations? Did that dense little blockhead think I was telling them this to be congratulated? Hell, I shouldn't have even opened my mouth. Haru was wrong. I didn't really belong on this team- why did I think I could count on them to understand?

And buchou… he clearly didn't care about me the way I did about him. If he did, _some_ reaction… I shook my head. I shouldn't even be thinking this. Not about him. I needed to get over him. This wasn't the way to do that.

This state of affairs was just idiotic.

I wiped my tears and ran my fingers through my hair, setting a few errant locks in order. I went back to class.

"Momo, tell Tezuka-buchou that I need to go home early today. I'll do 50 laps tomorrow." I said briskly, zipping my bag shut. "I wanted to tell him at lunch, but I couldn't. Will you?"

"Yeah… Sakura-chan, listen, about Echizen…" Momo began. "We're all really sorry for what he said, he's just a bit insensitive and dense and didn't understand-" I turned on him fiercely. "He never does! Maybe he should work on _that_ a bit in addition to tennis!"

"Sakura-chan. Please, just listen. We're really glad you told us; we appreciate your faith in us as a team. Thank you for trusting us so much." Momo said earnestly.

Maybe I shouldn't have given way to my emotions then, but I did. I looked steadily at Momo for a second before dropping my gaze and turning away. "I still don't know if I should have. I don't even belong on the team."

"Of course you do!" Momo exclaimed, stung. "We're friends!"

"I'm _your _friend," I corrected. "But to the rest of them, I'm still an outsider, aren't I? I'm the newcomer; I broke the Nationals team apart when I defeated Kawamura-senpai. Like I said, Momo, I don't really belong." I paused. "I'm… I'm a _replacement_."

_I'm not a replacement for Kawamura-senpai! I'm not! I don't want to be! I'm Sakura… just Sakura!_

"But you're not." Momo said gently, catching hold of my shoulder and twirling me to face him. "You're our friend, our teammate. You're a part of the dream now, Sakura-chan. Don't ever think of yourself as just a replacement, because that's not what you are to us."

I turned away again. "Bye, Momo."

"I'm home!" I shouted. "What time do we have to be there?"

"Six." Mother said. My missing practice makes sense then. It ends at six.

"Well, go and get ready." She chided, pushing me towards the stairs.

I looked with a raised eyebrow at the kimono. I had worn one before- several times, in fact, and I own many. But this was _far_ too dressy.

"I'm NOT wearing that!" I hollered down the stairs to my mother. "All right, just look presentable!" She shouted back.

Great. I inspected all my kimono critically, and finally settled on a deep brown, which had a forest green obi. I bathed quickly, and blow-dried my hair, and put on the light green underkimono first. Then I donned the outer garment, and tied the obi myself. I've had practice, so I can do it quite easily.

That done, I combed my hair and braided it, slid a couple of silver pins in, and lined my eyes. A hint of tinted lip balm, and I was ready.

Mom inspected my ensemble closely. "Good enough." She said finally. "Make sure you wear the brown flip-flops."

"I have brown and green ones." I replied, showing them to her. "Yes, those are the ones I meant."

"You ready, ladies?" Father came out of his and Mother's room, dresses in a hakama. His hair was slicked back.

Mother wore a deep red kimono, with a green obi; emerald, unlike my forest. Her hair was piled on top of her head, and fastened with silver pins. Neither of us wore jewelry.

"Yes. Let's get going." Mother replied.

We drove leisurely, as it was only a quarter past five. I fidgeted in the back seat, uncomfortable with the whole situation. Yesterday, at this time, who'd have thought that in less than twenty-four hours, Kagawa Sakura would be on her way to meet her intended?

Or her _intended _intended. I snorted.

Mother's hand came back and touched my leg. "What?" I asked, confused.

"Are you… upset about this?" She asked hesitantly. "If you are, we can always take the more modern approach and call this off."

I forced a smile. "I've never regretted obeying you, Mother." She squeezed my hand and turned back to face the front.

"We're here. Ah… there's Sanada." My father indicated a tall man standing outside the door. We exited the car, and my father walked forward.

"Kagawa." Sanada-san bowed.

"Sanada." My father returned the bow.

Sanada-san turned then to my mother. "Aiki-san. Welcome to our home."

"It is my pleasure." Mother replied, bowing.

Finally, our host addressed me gravely. "Sakura-san, it gratifies me to see you after so many years."

I bowed. "The loss has been mine." I said. He had strongly-marked features: thick eyebrows, deep-set eyes, a firm mouth and a deeply ridged nose.

"Please come in." He said, leading us into the house. A traditional estate. To use a rarely-used phrase, 'noble-looking'.

Sanada Harumi and her son rose to greet us. I bowed and smiled as the necessary pleasantries were exchanged, but apart from a quick glance, I didn't look at the older boy.

"You have grown so much, Sakura-san." Harumi-san sighed. "And into such a lovely girl."

"You are too kind, Harumi-san." I murmured, bowing again.

"Genichirou, why don't you escort Sakura-san around? I'm sure we adults will bore you two with all our talk." Sanada-san said. I tried not to grit my teeth as the two of us stood up.

"_Well_…" I gave a deep sigh as we walked along. "So where are you 'escorting' me to first?"

He didn't reply till we had stepped out of the house. "The dojo."

"Oh! So you practice a martial art in addition to playing tennis?" I asked, interested. "Which one?"

"Kendo."

"Hmm… yeah, now that I think about it, your style and techniques do have a sort of… _martial_ feel to them." I mused. "_FuuRinKaInZanRai._ All of them seem to use some kind of kenjutsu move, am I right?"

Holy shit do I sound like some kind of stalker…?

"Aa." He was looking at me now. "You watch tennis matches regularly?" I detected a hint of curiosity underneath his tone, as well as surprise.

I laughed. "More than watch. I _play_. On my high school's team."

"You attend Seigaku, correct?"

"Correct." I grinned. "Wait, how do you know?"

He looked straight ahead. "My parents told me so."

Great. Data collection about intended intended.

"Yeah, I play on Seigaku's team." I forced a grin, trying to gloss over the awkward reminder of just _what_ I was doing there. "Tezuka-buchou's my captain."

"Excuse me? There's no girls' team?"

"Sadly and pathetically, no. And neither is there a rule saying that girls can't join the boys' team. So I used that loophole and took part in the ranking matches." I shrugged.

He looked at me with more interest. "You don't look like a tennis player."

"_No one_ looks like a tennis player in a kimono!" I laughed. "But you look a helluva lot like a kendo student in that hakama."

He slid the dojo door open. "Because I am."

I stared in awe. "Wow!"

"It's much bigger than I expected!" I exclaimed, standing in the center of the room and spreading out my arms. "_Much_ bigger. And cooler."

He inclined his head. It was clear that he was pleased by my admiration.

Reverently, carefully, I picked up a sword and offered it to him. "Show me."

"What?" he asked, taking it from me.

"Anything you enjoy." I replied, settling down on my folded legs to watch him.

He stood before me and held up the sword. In front of him he placed a thick wooden stump, as thick as my waist. I raised an eyebrow.

My eyes widened as he brought the weapon down in one smooth, swishing arc.

There was only a light noise as he cut through the wood, and then the noise of the wood falling echoed in my ears.

"How in the world did you do that?" I whispered, even more awed.

He remained in that stance, the sword poised next to his left ear, and his eyes closed and hair slightly disarranged by the quick movement.

I remained seated on my legs, muscles locked in that position.

His eyes opened, met mine.

I remained seated on my legs, muscles locked in that position.

He remained in that stance, the sword poised next to his left ear, his hair disarranged by the quick movement, and his eyes open and boring into my eyes.

Reading every word of the story of my life.

Exploring the depths of my suddenly stilled soul.

I remember this moment in perfect clarity- every wisp of wind without, every rise and fall of heartbeat within, every softly exhaled breath. All the silence.

I remember this moment; the first that I shared with him.

The adults bade the dinner-bell be rung when we were walking in the corridors towards Sanada-kun's room. "This way." He said, gesturing back where we had come from. I huffed and followed suit.

After the wonderful meal, we repaired to the sitting-room. My heart was thudding erratically as Sanada Genichirou and I were directed to sit on either side of a table in the center of the room.

I eyed him; I obtained vague consolation from the obvious air of discomfort about him.

His parents handed him a ring.

_Platinum_. My heart skipped a beat.

Hesitantly, he took my hand and slid the ring onto the third finger.

I thought of Tezuka Kunimitsu.

_Goodbye, Tezuka Kunimitsu_.

I took the ring in my right hand. With my other hand, I held his lightly.

I slipped the ornament onto his ring finger.

I felt nothing as I did so. No epiphany that this was all destiny. No sadness, even. Just an empty ache, a longing for something I couldn't identify.

After undressing, I dialed Haru's number.

"_Saku-chan?"_

I began to sob.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Who We Are**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT.**

"Sorry." Ryoma's voice shook my reverie away.

I stood up. "It's okay. You should be a bit more sensitive, though. Or it's going to happen again with someone else."

He shuffled his feet. "Okay." I smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Forget about it. It's alright."

_I wish._

I watched Tezuka-buchou miserably, wondering what on earth I was going to do. Or not do. Or whatever. How was I going to deal with this extremely inconvenient position in which I found myself?

Crushing on my captain; engaged to another guy.

What a situation. I wished there was someone else who was placed in a similar position whom I could talk to.

_Hello, Helpline, could you give me the number of a person who's got a crush on their team captain but at the same time is engaged to another guy she doesn't know at all? Thank you!_

I groaned.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Fuji-senpai asked.

"Everything." I replied in a muffled voice. "How is anything going to be right if you're engaged at sixteen, senpai?"

"And if you like someone else, I suppose."

I sat bolt upright, staring at him, frightened. It did not take a genius to know that he knew what I felt, and for _whom_.

"Don't tell him." I begged. "I don't want him to know."

"That's good." He said. "It'll ruin both your relationship and the team dynamic if this gets out. Does anyone else know?"

"Sumiko-chan and Remi-chan. And Haru." I replied.

"No one from our team?"

"No, unless Inui-senpai's data has penetrated it." I shuddered. "Will he show it to buchou?"

"No. We were going to speak to you about it."

"Wait- you two _discussed_ this?"

A nod, and I groaned again. "I swear I'm not a fan; I didn't join the team just to be close to him or anything- I really wanted to play!"

"We know." He smiled and took my hand. "Which is why we haven't spoken to Tezuka about this. We trust you, Sakura-chan."

I flushed. "Thank you." Suddenly my conversation with Momo the previous day come to mind. I hesitated. "Fuji-senpai?"

"Hmm?"

"Do the rest of you… do you consider me a replacement for Kawamura-senpai?" I refused to meet his eyes as I asked the question.

There was silence for a brief moment.

"Look at me, Sakura-chan."

I closed my eyes.

"Sakura-chan, I asked you to look at me. Look at me- look into my eyes."

His eyes. His beautiful, _frightening_ eyes. I looked into them, and my lower lip trembled.

"Is that what you think of us? That we're so unwelcoming?"

"I just…" I trailed off, tears of both relief and shame clouding my vision.

Slender fingers wiped the drops away. "You belong on our team, Sakura-chan. Don't let your insecurities hide that fact from you."

When I smiled, at long last, it felt like there was a little light filtering through dark clouds. Like the barest hint of sunshine after rain.

"Thank you very much, Fuji-senpai."

I hunted down Momo during break. "Momo, I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Don't mention it. It happens. Did Echizen apologize?"

"Yes, he did. Thanks for that, by the way."

He looked embarrassed. "You knew."

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." I replied playfully. "Echizen would never say sorry to me on his own."

"Huh, that's true. Hey, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?"

"You know we're always there for you, no matter what, right? Because if you don't, I'm telling you now."

I met his eyes seriously. "Yes, Momo. I know."

"So you're engaged?" Remi asked, amazed. I nodded.

"And Tezuka-san?" Sumiko asked hesitantly.

"I just have to get over it." I replied jerkily. "There's no other option." I took the wasabi out of my sushi.

I realized, as days went by, that being engaged didn't really alter my life much. It would have made me miss more tennis practices if I hadn't insisted that the exchanging of visits between our families took place on the weekends.

I got to know Sanada-kun better, because we were always 'expelled' from the adult circle to 'entertain ourselves'. Gosh. Matchmaking much?

_Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match,_

_Find me a find, catch me a catch._

I'd forced him to watch _'Fiddler on the Roof'_ with me, with Japanese subtitles for him. He didn't say much, but I think he liked it.

Haru and I continued meeting up; our ritual was a sleepover every three months.

Tennis practices intensified.

Life went on as per normal.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Who We Are**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT.**

It was perhaps the worst Friday of my life.

Or perhaps the worst _day_ of my life.

I received a confession.

"Don't tell me." I held up my hand. "I need to work on my arm strength, right?"

Buchou nodded. I made a face. "At this rate, I'll be a liability in the Nationals." I muttered, whipping my racquet through the air. "Best you replace me, buchou."

"I never thought of you as a quitter, Kagawa."

"I'm not. I'm thinking about what's best for the team." I replied.

Buchou came and stood right in front of me. "_I _understand what is best for this team. And replacing you does not fall into that category."

I stared up at him. "…That's the longest thing you've ever told me."

He sighed and stepped back. "Are you free after practice?"

I thought for a moment. "Let me see… Kanagawa trip? No. Sanadas' visiting? No… thankfully. Haru coming over? No, that's tomorrow. Girls night? No… yeah, I'm free."

"We can work on your mistakes, if you want." He said.

_Gee, what do you think I am, stupid? As if I'd give up one-on-one coaching from someone as good as you!_

"Done." I said cheerfully. "That is… if you're okay with it?"

He sighed again and turned away.

_Oh right, he offered._

"Sakura-chan!"

I raised an eyebrow when I exited the girls' clubhouse and saw Sumiko and Remi. "What are you two still doing here?" I asked, locking the door.

"We're going to watch _'Kung-fu Panda 3'_. You wanna come?" Remi asked excitedly. I gasped. I love Kung-fu Panda!

"Lucky _bitches_!" I whined. "Damn, I can't come; Tezuka-buchou offered to help me out with some errors."

They wolf-whistled; I felt like banging their heads together.

"Tezuka-buchou, huh…" Remi asked mischievously.

"No wonder she doesn't want to come." Sumiko giggled. "That's not it!" I protested. "I really want to come! But I've got matches coming up, and-"

"And a very sexy captain who wants to coach you personally. We get it." Sumiko snickered. "Well, have fun. We're off. Don't want keep Po waiting."

"Bitches." I groused. "You guys better not tell me anything about it, okay?"

"Of course we won't!" Remi laughed. I scowled.

"Kagawa, are you ready?" I turned to find buchou there.

"Yeah. Uh, you didn't hear any of that, did you?" I asked nervously.

He shook his head. I breathed more easily. "Well, let's go!"

"Heh… this is the first time I've seen this place deserted." I said, placing my bag on the ground. "I don't have to run laps, do I?"

"Just ten."

"At least there's no Inui Juice to scare me." I muttered, beginning to jog.

"Who said that?" There was a decidedly wicked gleam in his eye.

I sped up.

Not bad. My timing was about four minutes.

"I'm going to serve, Kagawa."

I crouched at the baseline. "Ready when you are."

He threw the ball up and served. I ran forward, but as soon as the ball hit the ground, it rolled backwards.

"Zero-Shiki serve." I stared at the ball with narrowed eyes. "Show-off."

He took up another ball. "15-love."

I growled. "Bring it on."

I slammed back the next serve before it bounced. Immediately buchou was at the net, hitting to the corner.

I threw myself back and hit towards his opposite corner.

_Oh no…_

The ball curved in and reached Tezuka-buchou, who hit a cross-shot to _my_ opposite corner.

"Damn it!" I hissed. Every single ball was just curving in towards him.

_This… is so not my level!_

I allowed the ball to pass me; the dislodged hair from my ponytail stuck to my sweaty cheeks.

_I don't want to use this but… for Tezuka-buchou- for the Tezuka Zone, at my current level, this is the only way I can retaliate._

I ripped the band off my hair, allowing it to fall freely.

_Every part of me must be free… free to move, free to flow._

"Game count: 1- love." Tezuka-buchou said.

"My serve." I gripped the small yellow sphere loosely in fingers now finally held at their normal length: no curling in to hide how long they were.

I stood straight. _Posture is everything._

And then everything was gone in the whirl of smoothness that followed.

"Are you alright?" Buchou asked, as I doubled over holding my calf muscles. "Yeah." I wheezed.

"That was excellent."

_I can't believe I won_.

"But don't do that too often. It's dangerous." Tezuka buchou warned. "Next time it may affect more than your legs."

"I don't use it at all, in fact." I admitted. "I can't even practice it. It all comes from analyses and theory. How the ball _should _go if I hit it like this, or like that… how I should be able to move in such conditions… things like that."

"I see."

He slipped his arm around my waist and helped me stand. I leaned on him, too exhausted to think. I barely noticed as he picked up my bag and tennis kit.

Our progress was extremely slow, obviously, but he was careful not to allow me to move in any way that might hurt me more.

"Can I sit down for a moment?" I whispered. He nodded and led me to the steps of a shop. I sank down, bowing my head.

A firm, probing pressure suddenly warmed my leg. I looked up to find Tezuka-buchou's hand massaging my muscles. I tried to stand. "It's okay, you don't have to do that." I insisted.

He gave me a stern look.

Slowly, I relaxed into the situation. His fingers and palms kept on probing, pressing, and it was so _comforting_, so _soothing_, that I didn't want it to end.

"Kagawa?"

"Hmm?"

"There is something I feel you should know."

His voice was a little thick, and even uncertain. I opened my eyes in concern. "What is it, buchou?"

He took a deep breath. "I… I..." He seemed to be struggling to find the words.

A kind of foreboding filled my mind. I felt I knew what was coming.

I was shocked.

Because it was something that I had never even considered possible. Because this was Tezuka Kunimitsu who was trying to speak first.

But mainly because it did not make me happy, as I had always thought it would.

Unlike in my fantasies, I _didn't want him to go any further_.

"I like you."

I closed my eyes for a moment. I opened them again, hoping I would see the ceiling of my bedroom and feel the softness of my blanket around me.

I saw only hazel eyes behind glasses.

Before I could make sense of what was happening, a warm, calloused hand had cupped my cheek, and my face was pulled a little forward and down, till warm, soft lips pressed against my own.

I froze, then; my eyes stared into his eyes, closer than ever- _far too close_.

Just as abruptly, he pulled away.

"Let's go." I said, hurriedly standing up. I ignored the twinge from my leg.

He automatically extended a hand to help.

"I'll be fine, thank you." I said, looking away from him. "In fact, my house is right at the bend here. You don't have to-"

"As your captain, I need to make sure you reach home safely." His tone was perfectly clipped. "Especially in your current condition."

I shrugged.

_Let's pretend that didn't happen. We're both good at that._

"Well…" I was about to pull of my best fake smile and say 'here I am, so can you go?', when the sight of a black car parked outside our house made smiles- any kind- go right out the window. "_Well…!"_

"I did _not _know they were coming today." Then a sudden thought struck me. "Oh shit. Mother is going to kill me."

"Not if you need help to move." Buchou pointed out. I brightened up. "Yeah!"

He sure is devious. Who knew?

I _almost _pulled away when he pulled me really, really close to his side and slipped a hand around my waist.

Damn it, _who knew?_

"I'm home…!" I called, pushing the door open.

"Sakura? Oh my goodness, what _happened _to you?" Mother cried, running to us and taking me from him. "Tezuka-kun, what happened to her?"

"She over-exerted herself at the tennis court." He replied, handing my two bags to my father.

I don't know _what _ Mother did- how she made me move or whatever- but suddenly pain seared throughout both my legs.

With a spasm, almost, I tore myself from Mother's grip and dropped to the floor.

Or I would have, if somebody hadn't gripped my shoulders at the last moment, giving me the support I needed.

"You should not have made her walk home, Tezuka." Sanada-kun said curtly from somewhere behind me.

I swallowed. "My fault. Stubborn… wouldn't let him carry me." My voice sounded ridiculously weak.

Well, he didn't ask, but I wouldn't have let him, anyway. Same difference.

"I apologize. I should have been more strict." He said. "Please forgive me for bringing back your daughter injured, Kagawa-san." He bowed to my parents.

Ignoring my 'hey!', Sanada-kun suddenly moved in front of me, gripped my arms and hoisted me onto his back. "You can't put any pressure on your legs for now."

"Oh." I tried to ignore the heat creeping up my neck. "My bedroom's the one to the right after you get to the landing."

He grunted.

"Kagawa?" Tezuka-buchou suddenly called.

"Yes?" Father and I said simultaneously.

A _teeny, tiny_ hint of pink coloured buchou's cheeks. " I mean… Sakura. If I see you at practice on Monday, you'll be running a hundred laps when you recover."

"Okay. I mean, fine, I won't turn up." I said.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, buchou."

"… Sakura… stubborn to a fault… okay…" I could hear Father in my bedroom.

"Oh great, he's going on about me again." I scowled.

A 'Hmm' vibrated through his body to mine as he knelt to let me collapse on the bed.

"Will you be here, or do I call you when I need to get down there?" I asked.

"I'll be here." He replied.

"Great. Now first take me to my closet, and then leave me in the bathroom."

"Sanada-kun?" I opened the bathroom door and poked my head out.

He didn't reply, only transported me to my bed in silence.

"Hey! Aren't you taking me downstairs?" I demanded.

"Your mother thought it best for you to eat here. And I agree."

I slumped down. "I'm not a freaking invalid."

"Then don't behave like a fool." Sanada-kun retorted.

I glared at him. "What the hell! I did _not_-"

He strode up to me and jerked my chin up. "Overreaching yourself… trying to push yourself beyond your limits at a cost to your body… this is what is defined as 'foolish'."

"I needed to beat him, alright?" I rasped; my throat was tightening painfully.

"Then do it without having to resort to dangerous techniques." He responded evenly.

I bent my head to hide the tears that were slowly trickling down my nose.

I felt the spot beside me sag as though a weighty object had been placed there.

"I know I shouldn't have done it," I said quietly, not looking at him. "I knew what would happen. I just… you know how it feels, playing against him, don't you? And I'm nowhere near as good as you are… I wanted him to see me as an equal, if only just then… it was stupid, I agree. I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." He replied quietly.

"Yeah."

A few more tears fell. Then out of nowhere, his fingers touched my cheeks, wiping them away.

I jerked and looked at him, surprised. He had an embarrassed look on.

"Yukimura said that was a good way to start comforting a crying person, especially a girl." He muttered. "I didn't know what to do about you, so…"

"Hmm." I smiled. "My advice is, listen to Yukimura. And because that was really sweet, I'll let the 'what to do about me' comment slide. But only for now; next time you say things like that, I'll give you the treatment I give Masaharu."

"Masaharu? Do you mean Niou?"

"The one and only."

"How do you know him?"

"Oh, we've been friends _forever_. He's the best friend I've got, and I'm the best friend he's got. In fact, " I grinned proudly. "I was the one who pushed him to ask his doubles partner out!"

"I see."

"What's he like on the tennis court?" I asked, interested. "I mean, I know how he plays and all, but like, you know, as a member of the team… like, does he annoy you?"

Sanada-kun gave me a 'what are you kidding me?' look. "Yes." He replied.

"Yeah, he's told me horror stories about you. Right back from junior high. It was funny, listening. Your team's a nuthouse, let me tell you that."

"As if your team is any less."

"True." I conceded, laughing. "Hey, Sanada-kun, I have a favor to ask. Will you do it?"

"I never promise without knowing."

"No, it doesn't involve _doing_ anything; actually, it involves _not_ doing anything. Please?"

"What is it?"

"Can you… _not_ tell Haru- Masaharu, whatever- that I came home with dead legs? He'll know what happened- he'll kill me." I pleaded. "Please don't even let it slip that I was injured, or he'll come and see me- oh_ shit_ he's coming tomorrow!" I suddenly shrieked.

"Damn it, can you please schedule some team thing? Something that he'll be thrown off the team if he misses? Oh god PLEASE?"

"Why- why don't you just say that you're unwell?" He asked, thrown by my outburst. I groaned. "He'll come to see me!"

"… Very well."

"I guess that's two favors."

"Aa."

"Children?" Mother knocked at my door. Sanada-kun rose and opened the door.

"Thank you, Genichirou-kun. How are you feeling, darling? Do come in, Harumi-san."

"Better." I was then propped up against the headboard with pillows and the quilt was thrown over my legs, by Sanada-kun and my mother.

"Here you are." Harumi-san handed me a tray and stroked my hair. "Get well soon, Sakura-chan."

"Thank you." I replied, bowing my head.

"Well, enjoy your meal. Thank you for staying with her, Genichirou-kun." Mother said, shutting the door behind her.

"Ittadakimasu." We both chorused. I turned to Sanada-kun.

"You're staying with me?"

He nodded. "Unless you prefer to eat alone?"

"No!" I exclaimed, before catching myself. "No. I mean… thank you." I ended softly.

I was answered by silence.

I turned within the quilt for the nth time, deeply disturbed.

Tezuka Kunimitsu had confessed to me.

He had kissed me.

And I _hadn't kissed him back_.

It was so obvious, and so anti-climactic, that I felt hollow.

I was over him.

How disappointingly easy it had been… how quickly my feelings had disappeared.

_Disappeared? Or been redirected?_

Amber flashed through my head, leaving me breathless. The eyes averted; fingers brushed tears from my cheeks.

I rolled over again and muffled a groan in the pillows.

Damn it, I liked him.

_Sanada Genichirou, I like you._

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Who We Are**

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT.**

"Hello, Sakura-chan. How are you feeling?" Momo asked, sinking into the chair beside me.

"Better. I can walk normally. If the doctor says okay, I'll be able to play from Thursday too." I replied. "That's great." He said, ruffling my hair.

I slapped his hand away. "What the hell! Do I look like your pet dog?"

"Would you kill me if I said yes?" He grinned. "Ow!"

"Bastard…" I muttered, sinking back against my pillows. "Ne, did you tell-"

"Saaaakura-chaaaaan!" The door burst open and I resisted the urge to sigh. "Hey Sumiko-chan, Remi-chan."

"How are you feeling, _darling_?" Remi asked, pretending to feel my neck and forehead. "Oh _my_, you're running a temperature!"

"No, I'm not. You will be if you don't shut it." I growled.

"Death threats!" Sumiko exclaimed, horrified. "Remi-chan, she clearly doesn't recognize us! Memory loss? Or delirium? Oh my goodness, we should call-"

"All right!" I yelled, sitting up. "Shut up!"

They dissolved into giggles. "As if we'd have said anything, Sak-chan." They remonstrated.

"Hello, Momo-kun." Sumiko greeted my utterly lost other friend.

"Hey, Takashima-chan, Usagi-chan."

"Oh please, it's Sumiko." Sumi waved her hand airily.

"And Remi!" The other bitch piped up.

"Right…"

"So what did we do in class today?" I asked.

Momo made a face. "You're _sick_, Sakura-chan! At least take a break!"

I hit him over the head. "Unlike you, I have an ambition to get into a good college, maybe abroad!"

"You're not going pro in tennis?" He asked, rubbing his head. I shook my head. "I want to study economics. Or maybe journalism."

"Sad." He commented. "You could go places with your skills."

"That's sweet of you, but I think I'll keep my tennis outside the pro circuit. I want to study further." I replied.

"Ahem. Can we not talk tennis, because Sumi-chan and I are pretty much clueless here?" Remi interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." Momo said, grinning idiotically.

"So what did we do in school?"

"Well… in English we wrote an essay on a person we knew personally; in Math we continued with the Differentiation problems he set us last time; in Japanese history, we were free because sensei was sick; in…"

"Whoa, wait." I was struggling to take it all down. "Slower, bitch. Yeah, go on."

"In Economics, we moved on to Ricardo's Theory of Differential Rent."

I scowled, jotting it down as 'TDR'.

"In World History, we're studying the water privatization scheme in some place I can't pronounce…"

"Cochabamba." I supplied. "Really, that's cool."

"Real cool." Sumiko agreed in a flat voice.

Remi flashed her a look and continued: "In Art, whoever's done with the gladioli bouquet started on a multicolored pair of Converse boots, and let me tell you, it's hard."

"I won't have that." I reminded her. "What about those who didn't take Still Life?"

"Takumi-kun didn't, right? Yeah, he went outside and just sat and sketched something from memory." Remi replied.

"Great; so we practice our second choice, essentially. What about Literature?"

"I don't know; what did you guys do, Sumi?"

"We started the _Genji Monogatari_. You better read at least the first five chapters, Sakura, we're going pretty fast."

"Yeah, I should be back tomorrow." I said, shutting my notebook. "Might need crutches, but I'll be in school."

"What did you _do_?" Momo demanded.

I shifted uncomfortably. "I… overstrained myself while playing a game with buchou."

"Even then, _crutches_-" Momo broke off and sighed. "You're so reckless."

"I know." I gave him a cheeky grin. "Gotta be proud of me, right?"

"Not so sure." He grumbled. "Anyway, I gotta go. Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-buchou said they'll be dropping by too, so don't sleep off. Bye."

I punched his fist lightly.

"See you in school." I said.

No sooner had the door shut behind him than my two friends piled onto me.

"How was the coaching?" Sumi asked, nudging me. I whacked her head. "OW! Just _asking_…"

"It was okay." I muttered, tucking hair behind my ear. "Nothing special."

"What did you guys do? I mean, it must have been pretty strenuous if you ended up like _this_." Remi said, indicating… well, me.

"We just played a game, and I overstrained. No biggie." I said, running fingers through my bangs. I must be better at hiding things than I thought…

"Something happened." Remi said flatly.

Better at hiding things my arse.

"You confessed to him?" Sumiko gasped, her eyes huge.

"Why d'you assume it was me?" I snapped, yanking my blanket off and sending Remi tumbling to the floor.

They gaped.

And gaped some more before Remi managed to put together a remotely coherent sentence. "T-T-Tezuka-san conf-confessed to y-you?" She squeaked.

I sighed. "Yeah…"

"That's so cool! Sakura-chan and Tezuka-san are a couple!" Sumiko exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Well… it's not really like that…" I murmured.

They stared at me. "Why not?" Sumi demanded. "He likes you, you like him… what's wrong with you?"

My lips trembled. "I… I…"

Remi knelt by me. "Sakura-chan?" She asked worriedly.

"I don't like him anymore." I whispered.

They stared at me, seemingly completely stumped. In fairness to them, it was understandable.

"You mean… you're _over_ him?" Remi asked disbelievingly.

I nodded. "That's crazy. You've been crushing on Tezuka-san since… since the beginning of high school! How can it end so… _easily_?" Sumiko asked, clearly disappointed.

"Hey, Sakura-chan… oh, hello Usagi-san. Hello, Takashima-san." I jumped when Fuji-senpai's cheery voice suddenly entered the room.

"F-Fuji-senpai!" All three of us shrieked.

"Is something wrong?"

I froze completely at that voice.

"It seems we've come at the wrong time, ne, Tezuka?" Fuji-senpai asked amusedly. "These girls seem… less than happy to see us."

"Of course not!" I exclaimed, smiling brightly. "It isn't a bad time at all. It's just that you startled us, that's all! Aren't you going to sit?"

"Feeling any better?" Fuji-senpai asked, sitting on my blanket.

"Yeah, loads. I'll be in school tomorrow. On crutches."

"That's good to hear."

"And if the doctor agrees," _And even if he doesn't._ "I'll be back at practice on Thursday."

"So you'll be playing against Jounan after all. That's great." Fuji-senpai said, tousling my hair.

I jerked away, scowling. "Why does everyone do that?" I cried. "You, Eiji-senpai, Momo, Masaharu, these two idiots-"

"We're right here, you know." Sumiko pointed out dryly. She was grinning though.

"I _hate_ it!" I ranted on. "I'm not a dog!"

"You're a bitch, actually." Remi piped up. I snarled.

Fuji-senpai burst into giggles. "That really does sound canine, Sakura-chan." I glared at him.

"Leave me alone! You all hate me! No one loves me!" I fake-wailed.

"Gee, when did you realize?" Sumi rolled her eyes. I pouted.

"Aw, poor thing." Remi teased, patting my shoulder. "It's okay, Sakura. Everyone's a bitch at some point in their life."

"BITCH!"

Quick as a flash, Fuji-senpai mussed my hair again.

"GODDAMNIT!"

"Is everything alright in here?" Mother poked her head in, confused.

"Everything's perfectly fine, Kagawa-san." Fuji-senpai assured her, his sweet, _horrible, evil_, smile tacked onto his face. "Sakura-chan's just a little excited seeing us here."

"Oh, alright. Sakura," Mother glared at me. "Mind your language."

Meep. "Yes, Mother." I said meekly.

"Well, carry on." She smiled at the other _bastards_, withdrawing.

I slumped down flat. "Go away." I moaned. "I'm _sick_, and you guys _still _won't quit teasing me?"

"What gave you _that_ idea?" Sumiko giggled. I flung my pillow at her.

"My, that was _painful_." Fuji-senpai gasped.

"And brutal." Remi added.

"And scary." Sumi hugged my pillow.

"And mean."

"And cruel."

"And…" "SHUT UP!"

"A temper like that isn't good, Sakura-chan." Fuji-senpai shook his head.

"You guys are _so_ horrible." I complained.

"That's why you love us." He nudged my shoulder.

"…Fine."

Smiling his victorious smile- though how I knew it was victorious when it looked exactly the same as ever, I don't know- Fuji-senpai turned to buchou. "You're too quiet, Tezuka. You're supposed to say _something_ to a sick person."

Tezuka-buchou just gave him an irritated look. "Aa."

"_Aa." _Sanada-kun's voice echoed in my head. I reddened.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Remi asked, making her eyes wide and huge and innocent. "You're all pink."

"I'm not, thank you very much." I replied, throwing her a dirty look. "I'm perfectly normal."

"If you say so." She smirked. "Anyway, I've got homework and music class to attend. See you in school tomorrow."

"We'll drop by in the morning to pick you up." Sumi promised, hugging me. "Sure." I said, smiling.

"Bye, babe." Remi winked at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Bye, bitch."

She sighed. "And there goes my heart, breaking again. Really, you're cruel."

"Only for you."

"Yeah, I know. Bye."

I waved.

"I'd better go as well, Sakura-chan." Fuji-senpai said suddenly. "I've a model waiting to be photographed."

"Oh, I see." I smiled at him. "Good luck ,senpai. I hope it goes well. And don't get seduced."

He paused by the door, narrowing his eyes. "Someone ought to tape your mouth, Sakura-chan." He said, shaking his head.

"I'll be on the lookout for people like that." I replied. "Bye, senpai."

"See you tomorrow." He hugged me before he closed the door softly behind him.

Squirm. Fidget. Look at the pretty blanket. Look out the window. Just look anywhere but at-

"Kagawa."

I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again, before turning to him. "Buchou?"

"About yesterday…" He trailed off.

"I don't think we need to discuss it, buchou." I muttered. "Can we just pretend it never happened?"

"No."

I stared at him. "It makes things a lot easier, you know."

"For a while. But later, it can lead to problems. I would prefer to finish it now, and then we can put it behind us." He explained.

"Well… that makes sense… I guess." So clinical, so calm and professional, even when it came to his emotions.

There was a very long pause.

"I thought you… liked me as well." He finally muttered.

I swallowed. "I did. I did, for a pretty long time… before you even knew I existed." My tongue felt extremely thick. "But… buchou… crushes wear out, you know? I guess I just… wasn't as into you as I thought I was." Oh my god. Couldn't you have put that better, Sakura? That was just… cruel.

"Why?" His tone was normal, his eyes were averted… but there was so much pain in the way he held himself that I wanted to put a knife in my heart.

"I don't know. Like I said… it wore out." The least I can do is not tell him that I've fallen for his rival. That would break him, or at least hurt him really, really bad.

"Sanada?" At that single word, I was ready to die. My hands clenched under the blanket.

"I don't understand, buchou…" I said, putting on my most clueless act. "What does he have to do with any of… what we're talking about?"

He looked at me for a long moment. I kept my eyes wide and my expression questioning and confused. _Please don't go there, please don't go there…_

"I'm sorry, Kagawa." He said quietly. "For everything."

Two tears fell from my eyes. "What are _you_ apologizing for?" I snapped, hiccupping. "It should be _me_ saying that… I'm so sorry, Tezuka-senpai…"

He said nothing. Just placed a hand on my shoulder and sat there.

A moment later, he stood up. "Till tomorrow."

I nodded, attempting a smile. "Aye, captain."

He inclined his head once and left the room.

I buried my face in my pillow and screamed, tears staining the white cloth.

_I'm such a horrible person… I can't believe Tezuka-buchou's hurt because of me… I'm so sorry, buchou…_

I'd just caused the person I respected most in the world a huge amount of pain, and I didn't know what I could do to remedy it.

I shouldn't have even accepted that offer for extra training. If I hadn't, it wouldn't have come to this. This was all my fault.

Even to my head, the words sounded stupid. But it was the only way I could cry out all the guilt and sadness inside.

_I'm so sorry, Tezuka-buchou._

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Who We Are**

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer- I don't own PoT.**

* * *

"That's better, Sakura-chan, that's much better." Oishi-senpai said, wiping his brow. "You've become a lot stronger."

"Thank you!" I beamed, taking a drink of water. "You're one patient person, Oishi-senpai. Thanks to you, my smashes have become a lot better."

"Ah, it's nothing." He waved a hand. "Would you like to play a game?"

"Yeah, once those two are done." I nodded at the third court, where Ryoma and Eiji-senpai were going at it.

Eiji-senpai lost, but with a respectable score of 6-4. I tousled his hair as he trudged off the court. "Good game, senpai."

"Ah, I can't believe I lost to our baby boy again!" He wailed. "Not fair!"

"That guy just keeps on evolving." I commented, indicating Ryoma. Oishi-senpai nodded.

"You serve first." He said. I smirked. "You're going to regret this, senpai. And don't you hold back on me."

"If I did," Oishi-senpai settled himself at the receiver's end. "I would have lost already."

I threw the ball up and served.

"15-love!"

"30-love!"

"40-love!"

"Game, Kagawa! 1-0"

_You better be on top of your game, fukubuchou._

* * *

"Game and match, Kagawa, 6-4!"

"Great game, Sakura-chan." Oishi-senpai clapped me gently on the shoulder. "You perfected _that_ technique too!"

"Thank you, fukubuchou." I smiled gratefully. "You gave me hell out there."

We both laughed.

"Are you too tired, or do you want to practice your volleys?" He asked.

I stepped back onto the court. "Bring it on."

_Pok_

_Pok_

_Pok_

_Tap_

"It's a lob!" That red-headed freshman screeched.

I bent my knees in anticipation, and leaned forward.

"HA!" Oishi-senpai roared as he smashed the ball from what seemed like twenty meters above.

I ran ahead.

The movements were burned into my body; I found myself performing them almost unconsciously.

_Racquet back, bend forward from the waist and… SWING!_

"_TZUAH!"_

Before senpai's feet had touched the earth, the ball had smashed into the fence behind him.

"Freshman," I growled, turning and glaring at him. "I don't like background commentary. Got it?"

A 'meep' came from him. I interpreted that as a yes.

"Let's go again, fukubuchou." I said, walking back to the end of the court. "That could have been a helluva lot stronger."

* * *

"Tomorrow we play Jounan High School. You already know the lineup, so all I have to say is, don't hold back. You got that?" Ryuzaki-sensei was all pumped up as usual.

"YES, SENSEI!" We all yelled.

"Practice is over! First-years, pick up the balls!" Buchou ordered.

"Thank you very much!"

"Sakura-chan, will you wait for me? I think we should have a little chat." Fuji-senpai caught hold of me as I approached the girls' clubhouse.

"Okay, no problem." I said, a sickening feeling in the pits of my stomach.

Well, FML.

I took a bit longer than usual in the shower, not particularly eager to 'have a little chat' with the sadist himself. When I was done, I looked out of the window, and groaned when I saw that he was still there, and so were fukubuchou and Tezuka-buchou.

Like I said: FML.

I pulled my phone from the pocket of my uniform. "Remi-chan, I'm screwed." I said as soon as she answered.

"_Hey, what's wrong?" _

"Fuji-senpai wants to talk to me about what happened with buchou!" I whispered.

There was a silence of a few seconds before she spoke. "_I'll call Sumi now. You go ahead and have your little talk. If he puts a toe out of line… we'll deal with him. Call us when you get home. Skype video call. Got it?"_

"Yeah. Thanks, Remi-chan."

"_Anytime. Just trust us."_

"You know I do. Bye."

"_Bye." Beep… beep…_

I picked up my bag, a little more confident now. Remi and Sumiko's method of 'dealing with people' are… worthy of respect.

"Fuji-senpai?" I called. "Sorry, I was pretty damn slow today. Did you wait long?"

"No, not really." He smiled, and somehow, that smile gave me the shivers.

"Goodnight, buchou, Oishi-senpai." I said. "Wait- oh, right, buchou- the keys." I handed him the clubhouse keys. Our fingers brushed, and I let go quickly. I can't believe it's been almost a month since then… "See ya!"

"Goodnight, Kagawa."

"Bye, Sakura-chan."

We walked in silence to the end of the street, till the school building disappeared from view.

"So, what d'you want to talk about?" I ventured nervously.

"Oh, about Tezuka, and your feelings for him, you know…" He replied.

"Oh, right. Well, good news: I got over him." I attempted to smile, although my heart was hammering with fear.

He turned to look at me. I gulped; his eyes were open.

"As if that wasn't obvious from the way you treated his confession."

I stopped walking. "Excuse me?"

"Don't try to skirt the topic." For once, Fuji-senpai's voice was actually threatening. "He told me."

"Knowing buchou, he told you the truth." I said steadily. "He confessed, kissed me, and when I was sick we talked it out. That's it. Matter over. We both understand each other's side of the story; what I don't understand is _your_ reaction."

"Sakura-chan, Tezuka's feelings for you run deep; how you could reject him in such a cruel way-"

"What was _so_ cruel about what I said, dammit!" I exploded. "I let him down as gently as possible!"

"The last time I checked you were still in love with him! How could you just simply _get over him_ like that! Were you even in love with him in the first place?"

I then made the most dangerous move of my life: I grabbed Fuji-senpai's collar and pulled him close.

"There is a _difference_," I ground out. "Between _love_ and a _crush_. I never, _ever_ claimed that my feelings for Tezuka-buchou exceeded anything but a crush. Don't you _dare_ try to twist my words just because you _assumed_ that I meant something because you wanted me to mean that!"

His eyes reflected myriad emotions: shock, anger, hurt, guilt, confusion…

"The last time I checked," I mimicked his words. "You were all for Tezuka-buchou never knowing what I felt for him, right? You were helping me get over him! What happened now?"

"I stopped encouraging you when Tezuka admitted to me that he also harbored feelings for you." He replied.

"So _you're responsible_ _for this!_" I hissed. "You told Tezuka-buchou that I liked him… and _that's _why he confessed to me… and now you're trying to project your own guilt onto _me!_"

He slapped me.

I froze up completely.

A moment later, hands caught me and began to rub my cheek tenderly. "Oh god, Sakura-chan, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me… please, I'm really sorry, are you alright… please forgive me…" I held up a hand.

"Go. Just… _go_." My voice cracked. "Just leave me alone. Get away from me… go!"

A few moments later, slow, receding footsteps told me I was alone.

"I'm home!" I called, wiping my tears before Mother could see them.

"Oh my goodness, dear, what happened to your cheek!" Wait, that wasn't Mother…

"Harumi-san." I smiled and bowed. "I did not expect to see you."

"We dropped by to see how you were, but we didn't expect to see you with another injury!"

Mother came hurrying out then. "What's all this about a new injury?" She caught a glimpse of my face. "OH MY GOD, SAKURA! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!"

"Calm _down_, Mother!" I snapped. "I got into a bit of a… catfight."

…

"A…_catfight_?" Harumi-san echoed, surprised.

Mother sighed. "Who was it over this time?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I replied, almost bumping into Sanada-kun on the way to the stairs. "Oh, sorry, Sanada-kun. How are you?"

His eyes widened infinitesimally at the sight of the damage on my face; I wondered what had them all so horrified. I need a mirror.

"Fine." His eyes scanned the… whatever it was on my face. "You need medical attention."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't I always." I said, climbing the stairs to my room. "I'll be down soon, Mother."

"Attend to that cut while you're bathing!"

I paused, then began to climb again. _Cut?_

I inhaled sharply when I looked into the mirror. There was a small, curved, deeper-than-shallow cut on my cheek. He must've been wearing a ring.

I dabbed a little antiseptic on the cut after my bath. It stung, but not much. Then I caught sight of the lovely bruise on my cheek as well; my fair skin made it even more noticeable.

(And as to why I'm fair even though I play tennis in the hot sun: my sunscreen's SPF is above 50.)

Just how hard had he hit me, that bastard? The bruise was a lovely blue under my skin and was fast turning purple. By morning it would be black. Or at least really dark purple.

I dressed casually in a v-neck top and a skirt, and ran my fingers through my hair. Good enough.

"Where are Father and Sanada-san?" I asked the younger Sanada male. "I don't know." He replied.

"They're at the local dojo, dear." Mother called from the kitchen. "They won't be joining us for dinner."

"Right." I replied. "Need any help, Mother?"

"Absolutely none. You and Genichirou-kun entertain yourselves as you please."

I mentally whacked my own forehead. Matchmaking, indeed. How subtle, Mother darling.

"Well, if that's the case, I refuse to breathe this carbonated air." I stood. "Coming for a walk?"

He stood as well. "Aa."

"Mother, Harumi-san, Sanada-kun and I are going for a walk. We'll be back at half-past eight, okay?" I said, slipping on my pink knee-length Converse boots. Don't sweat it, people, my top is pink and my skirt is denim. I'm not an idiot.

"All right, have fun."

"Do you know this area?" I asked, walking slowly. "Not really." He replied.

Neither of us were really in the mood for conversation, so we just walked along at a relaxed pace.

A guitar solo suddenly began to play, followed by familiar lyrics: Bon Jovi's _'It's My Life'_. "It's my phone, excuse me." I said, extracting it from my skirt pocket.

I checked the caller I.D: _Fuji Syusuke_.

I cut the call, mashing the 'reject' button down with a vengeance.

Sanada-kun gave me a quizzical look. "Someone you don't like?" He asked.

"No, I just don't want to talk to hi- _them_ right now." I said, like it was no big deal I'd fallen out with a teammate.

"I s-"

"_It's my life, it's now or never… I ain't gonna live forever… I just wanna live while I'm alive…'_ I checked the caller I.D again.

_Tezuka Kunimitsu._

What the hell. I accepted the call. "Hello, Tezuka-buchou." I pitched my voice into the most nonchalant, pleasant tone I could. "This is unexpected."

"_Are you alright?"_

I nodded, then remembered he couldn't see. "Yes, of course, why wouldn't I be?" I laughed.

"_Don't play games with me, Kagawa. I saw Fuji hit you."_

I ground to a halt. Enough was enough. I didn't care, at this point, whether he was doing this… this _spy work _because he cared about me, or because he was my captain, or whatever; I didn't _care_ that it was perhaps in my best interest that he followed me; I couldn't take this anymore.

"How _dare_ you follow me!" I screamed. Sanada-kun's head whipped around as he looked at me. "How _dare _you intrude into _my privacy_! What happened was between Fuji-senpai and myself! You-"

"_Kagawa, I was just concerned-"_

"I don't WANT you to be concerned! Your _concern_ is the goddamn reason for the blood on my FACE! I didn't do anything to bloody _deserve_ it and he just piled onto me-!" I didn't care that I was screaming at the top of my lungs right in the middle of the neighborhood, which I shared with a couple of Seishun students. I had a feeling I was going to regret this later, but… you guessed it- I didn't care.

"If _this_ is the kind of team you've put together, I QUIT!"

Wait, what?

There was a long silence before he spoke. _"As you wish. I understand; you have every right to feel like this. As the Captain, I accept your decision."_

My eyes widened. _Holy shit, what have I done?_

He was still holding the phone, but I didn't have the strength left to reply.

Someone took the phone from me. "Tezuka, this is Sanada."

…

"Aa. Please call Kagawa-san again in half an hour; she is not fit to respond at this point."

He cut the call. "Come with me."

_Okay._

"Where are we going?" I whispered.

"Somewhere private. Preferably where your entire neighborhood cannot hear us."

I dropped my gaze.

We passed the street courts; I could just make out some shadowy figures running around, and their forms.

_That's all wrong… who is that and how can they hit the ball? Beginner's luck… I guess._

I suddenly felt the pull of gravity; my knee hurt. "Ouch." I intoned.

"Kagawa, focus." That was a _sharp_ command.

"Okay."

He took me to the back of the street courts, which had a small lane, currently deserted.

He stopped and sat on the steps; I mechanically did the same.

We said nothing for some time.

Finally: "That was rash."

I had no reply. Of course it was. But really, under the circumstances-

"But under the circumstances… it was understandable."

What the…!

"Wait…" I murmured. "You don't even _know_ what hap-"

"It was no catfight." He stated flatly. "_Fuji_ hit you."

I bit my tongue. "OUCH!"

He sighed. "Clumsy."

"He- he didn't-" I spluttered pathetically.

"Your reaction confirmed it. Please don't lie."

I flushed. "Anyway, how does this concern you?"

"You regret having told Tezuka that you wish to quit. In fact, that is the last thing you wish." He said, looking away, into the sky.

In spite of the seriousness of the situation, it was all I could do to stop myself from jumping him right there.

_Geez… hormonal woman._

"As a tennis player, I have a… one could say, a moral responsibility to prevent another from doing this to himself." He glanced at me quickly. "In your case, herself."

"Ohh…" Great. Cool response.

"We have a match tomorrow." I volunteered.

He glared at me. "No player has the right to desert their team like this."

I looked at my toes. Five on each foot, how did we evolve like that…

"Yeah, I know… but no player has the right to injure their teammate under _any_ circumstances." I pointed out.

He snorted. "I think we can agree that Tezuka will not let Fuji go unpunished. After all, his strictness is… noted."

I giggled.

"What… happened between you and Fuji?" He asked hesitantly.

I sighed. "It… look, it's private. All I can say is, it concerned Tezuka-buchou, and Fuji-senpai lost control. Sorry, but…"

"I see."

And I thought he did see.

* * *

"Thank you." I said. I turned to him, and out of some weird instinct, took his hands. "Thank you, Sanada-kun."

He grunted. _Back to square one, are we?_

I glanced down at our hands. _Oh. Figures._

I dropped them, my face burning.

_Smooth, Sakura. Real smooth._

I glanced up for a moment. Under his cap, I could make out nothing.

_Good going. Fall for Mr. Touch-Me-Not._

Oh dear. I've gone and done it, haven't I?

* * *

"We're back." I yelled. "Damn, I smell something _good_!"

"Nameko mushroom miso soup." Mother announced proudly.

"And teriyaki!" Harumi-san beamed. "Are you two hungry?"

"Yes, Mother." Sanada-kun replied, washing his hands.

"OH, GODS YES! TERIYAKI! MY FAVORITE!" I yelled, twisting the tap violently.

"Ah-h-h…"

Mother shook her head. "How many times have I warned you, Sakura? And this _always _happens with _that_ tap…"

I toweled my face vigorously. "Aw, shoot, I forgot." That's a pretty quick tap, and I turn taps pretty quickly… which results in my getting a face-full of water… all the time.

"OH-KAY!" I pumped my fist in the air. "TERIYAKI TIME!"

"My, even after that tennis practice, Sakura-chan is really energetic!" Harumi-san laughed.

"I still don't know where she gets it…"

"…"

I swallowed the last mouthful of my fourth helping and sighed. "Ahhhh, I love teriyaki! Hey, Sanada-kun, what's your favorite food?"

He looked at me blankly. "Nameko mushroom miso soup."

"Oh-h-h… aw, thank you, Mother, Harumi-san! You made both our favorites!" I beamed.

_This is just creepy… although there _might_ not be anything in it… aw, who am I kidding? It's a seemingly-innocent signal to the wife-to-be!_

I should really not be getting those thoughts in my head.

My phone rang again. _Tezuka Kunimitsu._

I hesitated. "Excuse my manners, but this is one call I really need to take." I bowed, and left the room.

"Tezuka-buchou?"

"_Kagawa. Are you… better?"_

"Yeah, loads. Look, I'm sorry. I really don't want to quit. I just said that in the heat of the moment…"

"_You shouldn't be apologizing."_

"No, I shouldn't have just blown up at you like that… although I _do_ hate being followed… but it wasn't your fault, you know, what happened."

"…"

"Buchou? Are you still there?"

"_We'll discuss this further tomorrow."_

"Fine." I hesitated before rushing on. Tact is just not me… at least not right now. "Just don't expect team spirit from me as far as _he's_ concerned."

"_Goodnight, Kagawa."_

"Goodnight, buchou."

I cut the call, and went back to the table. "I'm really sorry." I said, bowing deeply. "Those manners were inexcusable."

"It's alright, Sakura-chan. We understand."

"Who was it, anyway?" Mother asked.

"Oh, buchou." I replied, getting down to another helping of soup.

"Something about tomorrow's match?" She asked.

I glanced at Sanada-kun. "…Yeah."

"You have a match tomorrow, Sakura-chan?" Harumi-san asked. I nodded. "Yes, against Jounan High School."

"I see. Do your best, yes?" She said, smiling sweetly. "Genichirou, you should go and watch!"

_Holy f*** what is WRONG with these people?_

_Dude, what if I screw up in front of him? What if I LOSE?_

I forced a laugh. "Really, Harumi-san, that really isn't necessary… after all, the match is close by, and for Sanada-kun to travel all the way from Kanagawa just for this…"

Sanada-kun sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. I glanced at him in confusion.

"Alright, Mother." He replied.

"Really, there isn't any pressure…" I protested weakly.

"Genichirou, you didn't tell her?" Harumi-san admonished.

"There was no opportunity to broach the topic, Mother." He said tiredly.

"Wait, what? What were you supposed to tell me?" I asked him, utterly flummoxed.

"Genichirou-kun will be staying here for a couple of weeks, as his parents are going to Naniwa on a business trip." Mother explained.

_Naniwa is Osaka now Mom!_

_..._

…

…

_LIKE WHAT?_

"Oh, I see." I said politely. Then my tone turned reproachful. "You might have mentioned it, Sanada-kun." _No one tells me anything!_

He stared at me. _Just take the hint, you-_

"My apologies." He replied.

I beamed. "It's perfectly alright."

_Make what you want of this, matchmakers!_

"Perhaps I should show you to your room now." I rose and bowed to the mothers. "Please excuse me, Mother, Harumi-san."

"Of course, children."

"Sorry." I muttered as we climbed the stairs. "Sometimes I have to up the charm."

"Aa."

"Not very talkative, are you?"_ Wonder how this marriage is going to work out._ "How do you fare in school?"

"In school?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, in school! I mean, your classmates, your…" I snickered. "_Fans_… how do you deal with them?"

He paused for a few moments, eyebrows still raised. "What do you mean, fans?"

"_Y'know_," I rolled my eyes. "Those annoying screechy creatures that claim to have fallen in love with you and clog you locker and desk with gifts?"

"I don't have any." He replied, shrugging. I scoffed. "Oh, bullshit. All junior high tennis players have fans. They're probably just too intimidated by you, though. I would be."

"You seem to know a lot about them."

I laughed, and winked at him over my shoulder as I opened the guest room door. "Like I said, Sanada-kun, all junior high tennis players have fans."

* * *

"Sakura-chan! … Nya? _Sanada-san?_" Eiji-senpai paused in the middle of a rib-cracking hug and goggled at my companion over my shoulder.

I sighed. "He's staying at my place for a while. He's come to watch."

"Sanada."

"Tezuka."

I rolled my eyes. "You two seem glad to see each other."

"Okay! We can't lose now!" Momo exclaimed, slapping my back enthusiastically. "Let's go, Sakura-chan!"

"…We're up first, idiot."

"YOU WANNA GO!"

"BRING IT ON!"

"Shut up, you two…" I moaned. "Not so early in the morning."

"Sakura-chan, why is there a bruise and a band-aid on your face?" Oishi-senpai asked worriedly.

I looked with hard eyes at buchou for a second before replying: "I walked into a pole."

"…Even so…"

"Nya, there's Fujiko!"

"Good morning, everyone…" Fuji-senpai's eyes opened when he looked at me, and the marks on my cheek.

I shouldered my bag, refusing to make eye-contact with him. "Let's go. We've got a team waiting to be beaten."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sanada-kun glare at Fuji-senpai, and unbidden, a small smile curved my lips.

* * *

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Who We Are**

**Chapter Eight**

**I'd like to thank the people who reviewed this story. You made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside… and that's a good feeling, in case you're wondering. Let me know if you're still reading this, okay? It'll give me a boost; more energy, more inspiration, more chapters. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Is my name Takeshi Konomi?  
**

* * *

"Game and match, Momoshiro-Kaidoh pair, 6-4!"

"I still haven't got wild enough yet, not wild enough at all…" Momo muttered, catching the bottle I threw to him.

"Good game, Momo." I patted his head. "You too, Kaidoh." He hissed in reply. "I'll take that as a thank you."

"We shouldn't have lost four games… and we wouldn't have if this Viper had forced them to hit more drops." I groaned, burying my face in my hands, already knowing what was coming.

"Shut up! It's not my fault if you weren't smart enough to know a chance ball when it came, idiot!" Kaidoh retaliated.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"YOU RARIN' TO GO?"

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SCARY?"

"G-guys… violence isn't the answer here." I stammered. Then I huffed. "Oh, why do I even bother?" _Let them get laps… do them good!_

Sure enough, after about two seconds:

"Kaidoh, Momoshiro, 30 laps around the court." Tezuka-buchou barked. They immediately subsided, though not without a lot of glaring, and set off.

I snorted, highly amused. _It's almost like a daily drill… provoke, get provoked, argue, get punished, provoke, get provoked, argue, get punished. Don't they ever get __bored__?_

I felt someone's eyes upon me. Either it's buchou, or Fuji-senpai. And I don't want to really look at either of them.

"Game, Oishi-Kikumaru, 2-0! Change court!"

"Woohoo! Go Eiji-senpai, Oishi-senpai!" I cheered, punching the air.

"Sakura-chan."

My hair stood on end. I let my arm drop back down to my side, but continued to look at the game, forcing myself to _concentrate_.

"Sakura-chan, please, just hear me out."

I rose and moved away to my right, to where Sanada-kun stood, and came to a halt beside him. "Lean a little backwards, would you?" I requested, my voice lower than usual, but my eyes still focused on the match. "I really don't even want him to see me."

He obliged, and that was the last time Fuji-senpai tried to speak to me.

* * *

I returned from my warm-up with Inui-senpai in time to hear the referee announce the results of the match.

"Game and match, Oishi-Kikumaru pair, 6-1!" I clapped vigorously for a moment, before shouldering my racquet and entering the court.

Whispers flitted around the Jounan squad. I caught a few of them and felt vaguely irritated, but then shrugged it off; I'd expected worse.

"Hey hey, is there some mistake? That's a girl, isn't it?"

"Seigaku sure is confident…"

I sized up my opponent, guessing his power, reach, speed and weight. Small for a guy, but still taller than I was by about two inches. Slender build, sort of like Eiji-senpai, only lighter-looking. More slippery than strong. I wondered what his play style was- I had a hunch, but it could wait till the match began.

"Am I being insulted?" He raised an eyebrow, and I had a strong urge to punch him.

I gave him my sweetest smile. "No, I am. Kagawa Sakura, Seigaku second year. Nice to meet you." _And I hope we never meet again._

"Tanaka Hotaru, Jounan third year." He placed his racquet, ready to spin. "Which?"

"Smooth." I replied… smoothly. Bad joke, I know.

"It's rough." He said, picking up the racquet. "Service."

I bowed. "Let's have a good match."

"Jounan High School vs Seishun Gakuen High School, Singles 3, Tanaka vs Kagawa, will now begin. The best of one set match, Jounan's Tanaka to serve!"

He brought the racquet down in a smooth arc. The ball streaked past me.

My eyes narrowed at his position: already halfway down his court. _As I thought…_

He gave me a smirk, to which I replied with an angelic smile- the kind that had everyone (who didn't know me personally) convinced that I was nothing less than an angel sent from heaven.

"15-0!"

He served again. Without really thinking, I returned it: a low, flat shot to where he'd originally been standing for the serve.

"It's out!" He declared.

"That confident, huh…?" I murmured, loud enough for him to hear. I smiled again as he turned to the referee, and saw the man nod.

"15-all!"

I enjoyed the shock on his face. "Well, are we going to just stand around and stare at each other, or are you going to serve?" I called to him cheekily.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You're going to eat your words." He promised.

"Sorry, but I'm not really hungry." I fired back, smiling on the inside at the laughs that came from my side.

"Go get 'im , Sakura-chan!" Eiji-senpai hollered.

_Of course I will, Eiji-senpai; you think I'm going to lose my first high school tennis match?_

And more importantly…

_Never in front of HIM._ I stole a glance at that stoic face.

_Let's get this over with._

* * *

I had him down, 2 games to one, and as we changed courts, I smiled pleasantly and tipped my head in greeting. To my (outward) surprised and (oh-so-fake) dismay, he growled at me and stomped away.

"Kagawa to serve!"

I gripped the ball in my hand and looked at him, careful to avoid eye contact.

What're you looking at?" He shouted. "Hurry up and serve!"

"If you want." I replied, throwing the ball up and slamming it down, pinning it right at his left foot. The return was clumsy, and it was easily put away to the other corner of the court.

"15-0!"

I flung the ball up and bent backwards, adding a little extra spring … and hit the ball lightly, getting it to bounce just inside the service area.

"30-0!"

This time, I used a regular serve, not willing to get rooted at the spot due to the lack of movement. I went one better; I even allowed him to come to the net.

"_She will be able to counter Tanaka Hotaru's style."_

_Net play, hm? Good choice, buchou; I can get this one._

I suppose I _was_ a little cruel… he ran a _lot_, and I forced him to think less and rely on instinct more; essentially, I gave him so little time to think that he ended up hitting the ball to the only other sentient being on the court.

Me, duh.

_As I though, not much stamina._ I hit another ball back, this time to the other end of the net, and faster. _I'm disappointed; this strategy's so common that you ought to have recognized it immediately_.

"Game and match, Seigaku's Kagawa, 6-1!"

"Good game." I smiled and held out my hand. He took it and nodded. "You're really good."

Thanks." I dropped his hand and proceeded back to my team.

"OW!" I shrieked as a red-topped blur latched on to me. "EIJI-SENPAI WHATTHEHELL GETOFFME!"

"Nyaaa Sakura-chan's so meeaaannn." He pouted. I bit my lip. He _knows_ I can't get mad in the face of that!

"Aw, it's okay." I held out my arms, relenting. "C'mon, gimme a hug. Just a gentle one-OWW!"

"Eiji!" Oishi-senpai scolded, yanking him off me. "She's tired! She just played a match, let her breathe! Or else she won't get enough oxygen and she'll faint and-"

"You worry too much, Oishi-senpai!" Momo interrupted. "You totally kicked ass, Sakura-chan." He ruffled my hair.

"STOP THAT!"

Kaidoh nodded at me, looking amused. I snickered. "Okay, okay, I admit it; I picked your brains. So what?"

"…Nothing."

I made a face. "Whatever."

Buchou gave me a tiny nod as well. I nodded back.

"I got some good data on you, Kagawa." Inui-senpai's glasses flashed evilly.

"As long as I don't know about it." I deadpanned.

"SAKU-CHAN!" I perked up, smiling with delight. "Remi! Sumiko!" I ran to meet them.

"Your game was awesome- whatthehell happened to your _face_?" Sumiko gasped in horror, the excitement of the moment forgotten.

I gnawed my lower lip again.

"He did it." Remi stated, her hands curling into fists.

I flushed.

"I'll _kill_ him." She hissed. I caught her arm. "You'll have to wait. He has a match now." Even though Seigaku had already won , the remaining matches had to be played, according to the tournament rules.

She raised an eyebrow and looked at the court.

I followed her gaze, and my jaw dropped. "_I-Inui-senpai_?" I screeched.

All the others looked just as confused and worried as I felt; I chanced a glance at buchou, who was talking to Ryuzaki-sensei.

His expression was cold and angry, and he glanced at Fuji-senpai, who was sitting nearby.

My eyes widened. "Bu-buchou punished him…?" I whispered.

Sumiko's eyes softened a little. "I know you're over him, Saku-chan, but he _really_ cares for you." She said quietly. Then her attitude changed 180. "And now…" She muttered, striding forward.

Remi followed suit.

"Hey, Fuji-senpai." Remi called, overtaking Sumiko as they approached him.

Eiji-senpai bounded over to me. "Sakura-chan, do you know why buchou's not letting Fuji-"

_SMACK._

I clapped a hand over my mouth.

Remi and Sumiko have never physically hurt anyone in their 'dealings'. Ever. Before today.

But right now, Remi had dealt _Fuji Syusuke_ a resounding slap right across his face.

The rest of us were too stunned to react; Inui-senpai, _on the court_, had disregarded the return whooshing by him in favor of whipping out a notebook and noting down this 'good data'.

Remi calmly stepped aside. "Sumiko?" She beckoned.

Sumi went one better.

She punched him.

I darted forward. "Remi, Sumi." I caught their arms forcefully. "That's enough, okay?"

"He deserves it." Sumi all but spat the words in Fuji-senpai's shocked face.

"He didn't have the right to raise a hand against you!" Remi snarled. I thanked the gods for my tennis training, which meant that I was able to drag the two of them away without much effort.

"Stop." I deliberately made my voice steely, overriding any attempt on their part to go back and finish what they'd started. "Enough."

They looked mutinous. "You could at least be _grateful_." Remi snapped at me.

"I am."

That caused the two of them to look at me. I sighed. "But that's enough, okay? I'll deal with it now."

"If he even tries to talk to you…" Sumi's tone was ominous; I hastened to shout her down. "He won't."

"Well, then…"

I hugged them tightly. I'm really lucky. I have the best friends anyone could ask for.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Is it true?" Eiji asked Fuji in a hushed voice.

He made no reply.

"Answer me, Fujiko!" The redhead suddenly sounded almost… _violent_. "Is it true that _you_ hit Sakura-chan?"

He turned his face away. "Yes." The genius whispered.

On the court, Inui had gone back to winning the match.

The rest of the team stood around, silent as the grave.

"Damn it, Fuji-senpai!" All eyes snapped to Momoshiro, unable to really react to his swearing. Even the normally apathetic freshman was visibly shaken.

"You _know_ she didn't feel like she really belonged to the team… she was just beginning to feel better, and you…!" The passionate second year turned away, clenching his fists.

"Why did you do it, Fuji?" Oishi's voice was sad.

Fuji's hunched shoulders rose for a moment as he stole a glance at the captain. Tezuka caught the question, caught the look and gave a single, tiny nod.

"Whatever the reason," Sanada's voice was low and controlled as he spoke to only Tezuka. "What Fuji did cannot be justified. He deserved what he got."

Tezuka was silent for a moment. "That, and more." _As the captain, I cannot let this go easily. Even less… for her sake._ He looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye.

The rest of the regulars shifted uncomfortably. So Tezuka liked Sakura-chan… who _had_ liked him but had got over him and had rejected him… and Fuji had known about both sides but hadn't known about the 'getting-over-him' bit… and they'd fought.

And he'd _hit_ her.

Eiji was the first one to react. "That's no reason for you to hit _anyone_, nya Fuji." He said angrily. "Least of all Sakura-chan."

"It wasn't even her fault." Oishi added, looking visibly disappointed.

"I know." At that tone, all the accusations melted away. Because the pain, the sorrow, the _guilt_ that was _burning_ Fuji up from the inside out was too much to be fake.

"I know." He whispered hoarsely.

"Game and match, Seigaku's Inui, 6-1!"

Ryoma shouldered his racquet. "Ne, Fuji-senpai, is it that hard to say you're sorry?" He walked onto the court without waiting for an answer.

"Game and match, Seigaku's Echizen, 6-0! Seigaku advances!"

"Thank you very much!"

* * *

Sanada had heard Fuji's recital of the events.

Being who he was, he kept his feelings to himself; it was mostly a confirmation of what he'd suspected, anyway.

Sakura was far too easy to read.

And anyway, it's only when it comes to his _own_ feelings that Sanada Genichirou is a complete and utter _dunce_.

* * *

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Who We Are**

**Chapter Nine**

**Okay, I know it's been forever since I updated, but I just finished school (I was in boarding school) and I've been college-hunting. Now that my back-up college is ready, I just have to sit back and wait! Yahoo! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT. Or Naruto, just in case.**

* * *

I rolled my eyes as someone rang the doorbell, and proceeded to answer it.

"It's always unlocked, you know." I told him for the nth time.

And for the nth time he replied: "Aa."

What a mule of a man… I smiled fondly as he climbed the stairs to his room.

"Mother isn't home." I informed him when he came down, washed and dressed casually. I only managed to look at him briefly before my cheeks flared, forcing me to turn away. "Are you hungry?"

_Next time, please choose a less.. SNUG_ _t-shirt!_

"…No." He replied.

His stomach rumbled. I raised an eyebrow. "A little hard to believe, don't you think?"

_He should blush more often. He's cute like that._

"Give me fifteen minutes, okay?" I said, pulling my ponytail into a quick bun and heading for the kitchen.

"Do you like onigiri?" I asked, placing a large tray in front of him.

He nodded, taking one into his hand and biting into it.

He chewed. I fidgeted.

He chewed.

I fidgeted.

_Fidget._

_Fidget._

_Fidget._

"Well?!" I burst out nervously. "Is it… bad?"

He swallowed and turned to me with a raised eyebrow. "Did I say that?"

I felt like punching him.

Instead, I pulled out my phone and dialed a number, moving to the sitting room.

"_Hello, honey."_

"Masaharu." I said warmly, sitting down. "Long time."

"_Like fuck yeah. So, who's life have you been screwing up lately?"_

"Idiot." I snorted. "No one… I mean, technically, it wasn't really my fault, but-"

'_Stop. Start again. From the beginning." _He ordered.

I sighed, leaning back. "Long story short:I got over buchou, and then he confessed to me."

Silence.

"Hello? Haru-chan?"

No reply.

"Haru-chan, are you still there?" I demanded.

"_Yea- yeah, Saki, sorry. I was just laughing my ass off. So what happened- wait, did he kiss you?"_

"HARU!" I yelped, mortified. "Yeah, he did."

"_BAHAHAHAHA!"_

"Haru! Quit laughing you jerk!"

"_BAHAHAHAHA!"_

"I said shut it!"

"_Why are you getting so worked up, anyway? It's not like it was your first kiss."_

I groaned. "NOW you bring that up. That makes me wish it _was_."

"_Haha… you don't know how hilarious I'm finding this- Tezuka kissing a girl."_

"_A_ girl? It was me he kissed, jerk!"

"_That's EVEN better…" _He began to snicker again.

"Oh, we won our match, by the way. Jounan was pretty easy."

"_Aw, man. You Seigaku bastards are really itching to get beaten by us, huh?"_

"All you Rikkai freaks are the same. Cocky bastards." I smirked.

Aw SHIT. Me and my big mouth.

I turned slowly towards the dining room… yup, he was looking at me alright.

FML…

I cringed.

But Haru was speaking again: _"In plural? Looks like you're dealing with more than just li'l old me… is it a coincidence that Sanada's been coming to school from Tokyo since a couple of days ago?"_

I lowered my voice. "He happens to be staying with us. Any problem?"

"_SAKI AND SANADA SITTING ON A TREE, F-U-C-"_

"Shut your face!" I snapped, bright pink. "His parents have gone to Osaka for some work, and he's staying with us! That's it!"

"_You're blushing, aren't you? I bet you're blushing."_

"Am not!"

"Saku-chan's in lo-ove, Saku-chan's in lo-ove…"

"…HEY! COPYCAT!"

"_Geez, calm down. Don't get your panties in a knot."_

I growled. "YOU LEAVE MY-"

"_I DARE you to finish that sentence with Sanada around."_

I clammed up instantly, heat creeping up my neck.

I glanced at my watch. "Anyway, Haru-chan, I gotta go."

"_Homework? Saki, you nerd."_

"Some of us actually study around here, you know? Like, use our brains for something apart from tricks." I said sarcastically. "See you around."

"_Drag Sanada over to Kanagawa. The three of us could hang out. And my mom won't have a thousand heart attacks before you call and say you're home."_

I laughed. "I'll see. Love ya loads. Bye."

"_Bye, hun." _

"You done?" I asked, entering the dining room again.

"Yes." He replied, rising and taking his plate. "Niou?" He asked, fending my hand off as he turned on the tap in the sink.

"Yeah. Been a while…" I trailed off. "Hey, how about we go to Kanagawa on Friday?"

He stared at me with a raised eyebrow, and I realized what that must sound like.

"Eh, no! I don't mean- like, you and Haru could show me around the place. You could freshen up at his place, and relax a bit… then we could just… like, wander around the place, maybe?" The words tumbled out of my mouth as I tried to correct the misconception.

"…Alright." He grunted, walking out of the kitchen after placing his plate in the basket.

I sighed; clearly, this stupid crush was rather one-sided.

* * *

"SA-KU-RAAAAA!" Remi and Sumi caught me around the neck. I shrieked. "OW! BITCHES, QUIT- **OW**!" I ducked and wriggled my way out of the death grip.

People think the tennis team's weird? They haven't met my girls!

"D'you wanna come to see the new _Naruto_ movie with us on Friday?" Remi chirped.

I bit my lip and cursed my luck; honestly, why on _earth_ does life take awesome movies away from me?

"Sorry, girls, but… Sanada-kun and I are going to Kanagawa to meet Haru on Friday." I explained guiltily. Really, ever since making the tennis team, I've really been ditching these two, and they're _still_ willing to smack really scary people across the face for me.

They beamed. "That's perfect! We can _all_ go for Naruto- the three of us, Sanada-san and Niou-kun!" Sumi exclaimed.

I tilted my head, considering the idea. "That could work. I mean, it's not like you've booked the tickets, right?"

"Pfft, of course not. We'll go there and buy them, obviously."

"That's settled, then!"

"By the way…" I glanced sideways at them, and immediately looked away.

"What?" Sumi asked, leaning across the desk I shared with Momo, who thankfully wasn't back from lunch yet. "Something happened?"

"I, uh… sortalikeSanadakun!" I admitted, my eyes shut tight.

_Why the fuck do these weird silences always happen when I say something?_

I cracked an eye open, hoping the teacher had come.

"When you say you _like_ him…" Remi had her head cocked and was staring at me appraisingly.

"You mean… you feel like snogging the living daylights out of him?" Sumi still sounded pretty uncertain.

I sighed, and then the bell rang, signaling _more _torture. School. I hate school.

Not that they dropped the topic; they cornered me after school and, once I'd got it through their _thick_ _skulls_ that _yes_, I liked Sanada-kun as in I wanted to snog the living _daylights_ out of him, and _yes_ that was why I'd got over Tezuka-buchou so fast, the _real_ torture began.

_Friday is going to be a BITCH._

* * *

"Hey, Sanada-kun?" I asked tentatively over dinner. "About Friday… is it okay with you if two of my friends come along as well? I mean, since making the team I feel like I've been neglecting them somewhat, and they wanted to watch _Naruto_ on Friday… and Haru hasn't seen them in a while either… so… are you okay with it? Like, if you're not I can always take a rain check on the _Naruto_ thing…" I cut short my babbling abruptly as he looked at me.

"I don't mind." I nearly fainted with relief. Seriously, I only recently realized I liked this guy and I'm already so… anxious around him? And not even in a bad way… Tezuka-buchou didn't have _this_ kind of effect on me!

_You'll meet another amazing guy who'll be head over ears in love with you and sweep you off your feet in a dramatic, epic romance!_

I choked, and reached for my glass.

"What are you doing on Friday?" Mother asked curiously.

"Sanada-kun, Remi-chan, Sumi-chan, Haru and I are going to hang out in Kanagawa, and we're going to watch the new _Naruto_ movie!" I bounced in my seat slightly, crazily excited. I _love_ Naruto! It's so _cool_!

"That's nice; although you'll have to be careful while getting home." Father remarked. I rolled my eyes.

"More soup, Sanada-kun?"

* * *

**Hmmm… they've made plans. What's going to happen?**

**Review!**


End file.
